Inazuma Eleven - Luna Mika
by canine-alchemist
Summary: Join Luna as she help the Raimon Eleven rise to fame, not only as their reserve player but their medic as well. this will be writen with the charactors english names and a Jude/OC story.
1. Let's play soccer!

Inazuma Eleven - Luna Mika

A/N - I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the story, i only own my OC Luna Mkia and the very few changes that i have made, which isn't that many.

Chapter 1 - Lets play soccer

I sat up with a start as something heavy was slammed down onto my desk, I looked up at the annoyed face of my teacher.

"Now that Luna has rejoined us lets continue with today's class." Mr. Oshigei said walking back to the front of the class as I smiled sheepishly and the class let out a few chuckles. When the bell rang one off my closest friends, Mark Evans, ran out of the room, no doubt to go to the club room to try and get the others to practice, but I knew they wouldn't want to.

"Hey Luna." I looked behind me to see another close friend of mine, Silvia Woods. "You want to go and see if we can get the guys the pitch to practice on."

"We know the rugby club won't let us use it but we might as well try, let's go." I said standing up and walking out of the classroom with Silvia right behind me.

"How come you've been sleeping a lot in class lately, you never did before, you're a straight A student." Silvia asked with a worried look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? oh yeah, everything's ok, I guess I've just been studying too much, what with having to stay at the top of the class, cram school and then my medical training with both the school nurse and at fathers hospital, I think it's all just catching up with me now." I said with a smile which she returned.

"Well try and get some more sleep during the night, we don't need our medic down and out now do we." Silvia said

"There's nothing to worry about, it'll all be fine." I said as we reached the soccer field and walked up to the rugby captain.

"Hey, can we borrow the pitch to train today." Silvia asked, the captain as well as a few others looked at me and Silvia and laughted.

"You want us to let that pathetic team of yours' play here, what a joke, there's only 7 of them so you little girls can go and tell them they can go and practice on the tennis court, after all everyone knows that soccer is the lamest sport there is." the captain said as a few of his 'buddies' laughed and walked away.

"I'll show them pathetic and lame." I said about to go after them but Silvia gabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Hey, let me go."

"Nope." Silvia said dragging me to the club room, where she saw Mark walk out. "Hey Mark." she said dragging me over to him with her. "I'm sorry, we couldn't get the field again today."

"That's alright... what's up with Luna, why does she look like she wants to kill someone." Mark said looking at me still struggling to get out of Silvia's' grip and run back to the pitch.

"The rugby team said that soccer was the lamest sport there is and called us all pathetic." Silvia explained. Mark then got a look of understanding on his face knowing how much I loved soccer, almost as much as him. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Same place as usual." he said looking back at the club room.

"Should I go in and tell them to practice." I said suddenly calm making both Mark and Silvia look at me a bit weird, but their used to my random changes in attitude so it was nothing new.

"It's ok, they'll all come out when their ready to play." he then kicked to ball up and caught It." after all they joined the soccer club because they love to play soccer"

"So you're going to the river bank again, but is playing against the elementary school kids enough practice for you." Silvia asked.

"Well... actually you'd be surprised how good they are, wait till you see them play." Mark said getting excited.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." I said running off in the direction of the school main gate with Mark and Silvia behind me. When we got to the riverbank I saw three elementary school kids there two boys and one girl.

"Hey Mark are you practicing with us again." the little girl said.

"Yep" he said running off to the goal.

"Girls vs. boys" one of the boys shouted.

"Hey no fair, I'll be on my own." the little girl whined.

"No you won't, I'll be on you team" I said putting my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled. "My names Luna, and you are?"

"I'm Maddie" she said, we then got to practicing, with Mark telling the boys what to do and me telling Maddie what to do.

"Now cut him off Maddie." I said and Maddie did just that getting that ball off the boy called Robert. "Nice one, now pass." she did then an on the other side of the pitch as I jogged to the net with the ball. The two boys ran up to me and tried to get the ball off of me but I lightly passed it back to Maddie and she took a shot at the goal, only to be blocked by Mark catching the ball.

"What. Blocked again." she said looking down a bit.

"It's alright, not everyone scores, and you'll get it soon." I said smiling at her and she smiled back before going to go and get a drink.

"Hey Luna, your phone is going off." Silvia said holding it up to me.

"Coming." I ran up to her and answered it. "Hello."

"Luna, dear, I need you to come home now, where having your uncle and cousin over for dinner tonight ok." said the person.

"Sure thing mama, I'll be right there." I said then hung up. I turned to Mark and said to both him and Silvia "I've got to go now I'll see you both tomorrow ok." I got my stuff and waved by to everyone and they waved back. When I got home I put my bag and put it in my room where I was greeted by Risa, my trusty cat sitting on my bed. "Hey girl, how ya been?" I asked. Risa stood up and meowed before jumping on my shoulder as I was about to leave my room. I was used to Risa doing this as she had been doing it a lot since I had found her, which was a couple years back when I lived in an orphanage. All I remember about getting to the orphanage was my mother giving me the Football lock I wear around my neck, It looks like a regular lock except the front was like a Football but instead of lock and white it was pink and white, though the pink around the key hole was a more shining pink which I had found out was because it was a shard of a gem stone call Zercona. (A/N - made up ^.^ it will be the stone all my OC's wear and it will have a purpose at some point.) There is also a key that goes with it, like the lock the key has a Football for the handle bit but it blue and white, I had given the key to one of my closest friends back in the orphanage as a symbol of a promise we made to each other. But I'm getting off topic here, back to what I was saying before, I went to the living room where my parents and uncle was sitting with a cup of tea. "I'm back." I said and they looked up at me.

"Welcome back, how was school." said my father

"It was fine father, by the way, where's Axel, I thought you said he would be here as well." I said but couldn't see him.

"He's on his way." said my uncle.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and start on my homework." I said running up stairs to my room where I turned on my music and sat at my deck to do my homework as Risa jumped back onto my bed and curled up to go to sleep. Not long after I started I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said looking at the door. In walked my cousin axel blaze, he sat on the sofa I have under my window and put his feet up on my table. "Hey, you use to living around here yet." I said turning my chair around to face him.

"Hey, yeah I guess. I'll be starting Raimon middle tomorrow." he said resting his head back.

"Don't worry you'll love it there, most of the people there are nice just avoid the rugby club, they think that their all that, bleh... their all annoying is more like it." I said wrinkling my nose at the thought of the rugby club.

"Then I'll be sure to avoid them then." Axel said chuckling a bit at how I act towards the other team.

"Good." I said nodding in approval. "So how come you were late?" Axel then explained what had happened down at the riverbank and I sighed.

The next day I was in class sitting in my seat by the window when Mr. Oshigei walked in with Axel behind him, when Mark saw Axel he stood up and shouted 'NO WAY' causing everyone to look at him. I looked at Axel to see him have a slightly annoyed look on his face, though to everyone else it would look like he didn't care.

"What's this, are you two buddies?" Mr. Oshigei asked.

"Well no, it's not like I know him but I" Mark trailed off looking excited while I started to giggle lightly, Axel looked in my direction slightly and rolled his eyes a bit with made me giggle harder.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mr. Oshigei said and Mark did just that. "This young man's unlikely name is Axel Blaze, he just transferred here so make him feel welcome. I understand you're quiet a keen soccer player at your former school." Mr. Oshigei asked.

"Yes." Axel said nodding and Mark just looked more excited and determined for some reason.

"Why don't you have a seat behind Miss Luna Mika, Luna please raise your hand." Mr. Oshigei said looking at you.

"It's alright I know who Luna is." Axel said walking strait up to me and nodded before taking the seat behind me.

"How do you know each other Luna?" Mark asked as everyone was looking to me for an answer. I looked back at Axel to see him smirk lightly.

"He's just a run-of-the-mill stalker" I said smirking at Axel as his smirk fared quickly.

"I am not." he said quietly as I giggled.

"Well since you two know each other, Luna will you show Axel around the school." Mr. Oshigei asked.

"Sure." I said and then Mr. Oshigei started class. At the end of class I turned in my seat to look at Axel. "You want to go and look around the school." I asked as it was break time now. Axel nodded and was about to get up but Mark suddenly appeared next to us with Silvia.

"Hey Axel, I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday, my name is Mark Evans and I'm the captain of the soccer club, I'm the goalie actually. I'm wondering, how would you like to join the team, seeing as you're such a keen player and all. No wonder you had such an incredible kick...what is it." Mark asked as Axel turned away from him.

"I quit, I stopped playing soccer." Axel said and I looked down thinking about why he did.

"Y-y-you quit soccer, how come?" Mark asked.

"It's none of your business." replied Axel. Then Steve ran up to us.

"Hey Mark, the coach is looking for you, he wants you to come to the principles' office."

"Are you serious?"

"Looks like they've got something big to tell you, I've got a bad feeling about this, I think they might want to disband the club." Steve said shocking Mark big time.

"You're kidding me."

"I've been hearing those rumors as well." Silvia said.

"Me too." I said.

"Well they've got another thing coming as if I'm ever gonna let them shut us down." Mark said running out of the room. I then looked at Axel.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked standing up and Axel nodded following suit. "I'll see you two later ok." I said to Silvia and Steve.

"Yea, cya later." Silvia said.

"Bye." Steve said.

In the principle's Mark was standing there stiff as a board.

"So... um you've got something to tell me." Mark stuttered.

"I know this is short notice but the Soccer clubs been asked to play an exabison game next week." Said coach Wintersea. Mark seemed to deflate a bit by the news but then bounced right back when what had been said and set in.

"Exabison. A game. You mean we're gonna play." Mark asked excitedly.

"Your opponent will be Royal Academy." Said the coach.

"R-r-royal! The Royal Academy, the strongest team in the country?" asked mark

"The very same. But isn't it good news." Said coach Wintersea.

"Their completely invincible, they've won the soccer frontier for forty consecutive years now." Said the principle.

"Why does the best team in the country want to play us? I mean it's great that the greatest team wanna play us but we only have seven members right now, eight if we have Luna playing with us as she's our reserve player…" said Mark before he was interrupted.

"If you don't have enough players right now why don't you just try and get more before the game." Said the voice of Nelly Raimon by the window and she turned around.

"Huh?" said Mark looking at her.

"If you don't have enough players or you do have enough players but you lose the game, then I'm afraid the soccer club will be disbanded." Said Nelly.

"You can't make that decision." Said Mark fighting back.

"I'm not, that's the school director and the principle's decision." Replied Nelly. "The school is sick of wasting money on your pathetic little soccer club."

"What was that?" said Mark.

"Mr. Evans as the daughter of our schools director Miss Nelly acts as his proxy you should now that by now." Said the principle.

"Her words are the directors words it's as simple as that." Said Wintersea.

By the time the next lesson came I had shown Axel around half the school, then the rest during lunch break. At the end of the day axel left to go and see Julia while I went to the club room. When I got there I saw everyone sweating and looking scared.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We're going to play an exabison game against Royal Academy next week." Mark said.

"Oh ok...WAIT WHAT...ROYAL ACADEMEY." I said looking shocked.

"Yes, I'm not going to let them shut us down, I'll get our numbers up to eleven count on it." Mark said a bit angrily.

"But we're up against royal, no way, just no way." said Sam.

"We'll be humiliated and squished like bugs." said Timmy

"there's no way we can keep going." said Kevin, every time some said something negative Mark was getting more and more depressed.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye you guys." said Jack.

"What is wrong with you?" Mark said angrily with fire in the background. "As long as you still love the game then the impossible becomes possible. You can't give up without even trying you just can't and I'm not going to let you give up."

"That's right, now let's get out there and get some new team mates." I said getting pumped up.

"Really you'll help me look for new members." Mark asked looking at me with starry eyes.

"Of course, now let's go." I said running out with Mark behind me. Mark ran off to make a sign and I started to ask people to join, all of them saying no though. I then decided to go to the track fried to see my friend Nathan Swift. When I got there he was running so I ran up next to him. "Hey Nathan, can we talk."

"Hey Luna, sure what's up." he said stopping for a bit so I did as well.

"Well you see the soccer club has an exabison match against Royal coming up but where still short a few member so I was wondering if you could join, with your speed that'd really help the team out a bunch."

"The soccer club huh?"

"That's right, just think about it and stop by whenever you want ok, we'll be in the square under the tower after school so come on and see us, no actually go straight there and I'll see you soon." I said running off. I then ran into Willy Glass and decided to ask him.

"Soccer Club, there's no way I can join you." he said.

"Oh please Willy, it would mean a lot to me." I said giving him my puppy-dog eyes which made him blush a lot.

"Well try asking me when you're short one player ok, and then maybe I'll think about it."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Yes, then I, Willy Glass, will be the savior of the club, yes I like the sound of that." he said turning around and I nearly fell over. At the end of the day I decided to go to the tower and meet Mark there, when I got there he was looking at the sunset.

"Hey Mark." I said running up to him. "You ready to start training." I said and helped Mark set up some tires so he could practice. When they were set up I went to one side of them and Mark the other. "Are you sure about this?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, now swing it at me as hard as you can." Mark said determined. I nodded a swung the tire at Mark, he tried to stop it but the tire ended up hitting him in the face.

"Mark." I said running to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go again." he said standing up.

"Right." I said and we started all over again. We kept this up for a while until Nathan walked up to the two of us.

"Your training routine is totally nuttso man." Nathan said coming to a stop next to me.

"Nathan." I asked as he started to help Mark up.

"It's a seriously weird way to train."

"Yea, it was in there." Mark said pointing to his notebook that his grandfather wrote. Nathan had a look in it but like I expected he couldn't read it, no one but Mark could even understand it.

"Uh...it's just scribbling." Nathan said a bit confused. "But you can actually read this."

"Hmm I can, that page tells you how to stop a shop." Mark replied.

"It does?" asked Nathan.

"My grandpa was the one who wrote it."

"What he was."

"That right. He died before I was born but he used to be the couch of the Raimon middle school soccer club, so I think this is a super special training notebook. Those Royal guys, they've got unimaginable speed and power, if I'm gonna stop their shots first I'm gonna have to master everything in grandpas training manual."

"Wow man, you really want to beat these guys don't you?" Nathan asked and Nark nodded saying 'Yes'. Nathan then looked at me and held his hand out to Mark, smiling at him. Mark looked a bit confused at Nathan. "I like you mocksy Mark, I'm in." Marks' smile just grew as he grabbed Nathans hand.

"That's great, thanks a lot Nathan."

"Yes! Thank you Nathan." I said and hugged him out of happiness.

"Ok I did it guys, what about you then huh?" Nathan said looking behind him so me and Mark followed his line of vision and saw the rest of the team hiding in bushes and behind trees. Mark then ran to them but tripped due to the weight of the tire on his back so Jack and Todd ran to help him up.

"You'll die of exhaustion before we get to game day you know that." Kevin said.

"Naw, I'll be just fine."

"Those guys where all hiding out watching you train, long before I even got here." said Nathan.

"It got to me, the way you two were going up to everybody at school like that." said Steve.

"Yea me too." said Kevin.

"And that crazy training it just gets me, it just gets me so fired up you know." said Todd.

"Captain, I wanna try that training method as well man." said Sam. the others quickly agreed and of course Mark said yes. Then they spent the next few hours training.

GAME DAY

"There's somebody I want you to meet, he'll be giving us a hand in the game today." said Mark standing next to some guy with a pink and blue stripped hat on. "This is Maxwell Carson."

"But you can call me Max I'm totally cool with that." Max said then held up the sign Mark was running around with. "When I saw your captain running around out there I thought this club was just the thing to cure my boredom."

"'Cure your boredom.' Hey kid this club isn't a joke you know." said Kevin.

"That's right, you have to take it seriously, but also remember to have fun while you're at it." I said.

"Oh I'll take it seriously, I've never actually played soccer before but I think I'll catch on pretty quick." said Max

"I'm sure he'll be a great addition, trust me guys." said Mark.

"Ok but, we still only have Nine player, Ten if Luna's gonna play with us." said Steve. Then some depressing looking guy was suddenly behind him.

"Make that Ten player." said the new guy scaring Steve.

"Sorry, I didn't see you standing there." said Steve.

"Oh yea, Jim Wraith just join as well." said Mark as Jim turned away from us.

"Yep that's me, I'm here to prove to people that I actually exist." he then started to laugh a bit creepily. We then all went out on to the pitch as a big vehicle showed up, the door opened and a red carpets was rolled out then a bunch of people came out and stood on either side of the carpet facing each other, one foot on a soccer ball and doing some sort of salute. Then the royal team came out. The one at the front, wearing a red cape over his soccer uniform and a blue soccer key pendant, I recognized right away.

'Yuuto' I thought to myself. Mark then ran up to the Royal team and introduced himself. When he came back the Royal team started to do a little show of their power making the guys nervous. When I looked back at Jude I saw he was looking right at me, then he looked at Mark and smirked then clicked his fingers and two of his team mates kick the ball in the air which Jude jumped up to meet and kicked it directly at Mark. Mark was shocked at first but held out his hands and managed to stop it though it looked like his hands where hurting him slightly.

"Captain, you ok." the team called out whereas I ran over to Mark.

"Are you alright Mark?" I asked a bit worried. I took his hand and turned them over to see that his gloves had burn marks on them. Mark looked up at Jude even more shocked as I went and got him an ice pack from my medic bag.

"Now this is getting interesting." said Mark pumped up and I took his hands again and gave him the ice pack to hold.


	2. Royal is here!

RECAP

We then all went out on to the pitch as a big vehicle showed up, the door opened and a red carpets was rolled out then a bunch of people came out and stood on either side of the carpet facing each other, one foot on a soccer ball and doing some sort of salute. Then the royal team came out. The one at the front, wearing a red cape over his soccer uniform and a blue soccer key pendant, I recognized right away.

'Yuuto' I thought to myself. Mark then ran up to the Royal team and introduced himself. When he came back the Royal team started to do a little show of their power making the guys nervous. When I looked back at Jude I saw he was looking right at me, then he looked at Mark and smirked then clicked his fingers and two of his team mates kick the ball in the air which Jude jumped up to meet and kicked it directly at Mark. Mark was shocked at first but held out his hands and managed to stop it though it looked like his hands where hurting him slightly.

"Captain, you ok." the team called out whereas I ran over to Mark.

"Are you alright Mark?" I asked a bit worried. I took his hand and turned them over to see that his gloves had burn marks on them. Mark looked up at Jude even more shocked as I went and got him an ice pack from my medic bag.

"Now this is getting interesting." said Mark pumped up and I took his hands again and gave him the ice pack to hold.

ROYAL IS HERE!

"I'm so pumped up" said Mark, holding the ice pack, he then turned to the team. "Come on guys, lets' show them how well our trainings gone."

"WHAT!" shouted Sam and Todd.

"Y-Yea, but captain we're not." said Jack nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Mark turning to face Jack.

"I um...need to go to the bathroom." Jack said running off.

"Wait Jack, where are you-" Mark started only to be cut off by Jude.

"Uh oh, what now Evans, even with him it looks like you've only got ten players, you need an eleventh, you'd better find one." said Jude looking off somewhere.

"LUNA!" Mark shouted looking at me, making me jump a bit in surprise, he then dropped the ice pack and grabbed my shoulders. "Since you're our reserve, you'll play with us right?"

"O-Ok" I said. I then saw Silvia running towards us with Willy right behind her.

"MARK!" she shouted getting his attention. "Guess what? Willy said he's going to join the team." making Max, Nathan and Kevin look unsure.

"He's not um, very athletic is he." asked Max.

"Uh no he's not." replied Kevin.

When they got close Silvia stopped and pushed Willy in front of her. "This is Willy Glass."

"Willy Glass is the name, pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise Willy." said mark holding out his hand. Willy then looked around to see how many players there were.

"Good, it seems like I am the last one to join after all. Now I'm happy to be on your team but under one condition."

"Condition?" replied Mark confused.

"Yes, that's correct, I'm not wearing anything but the number ten on my uniform." Willy said and Todd, Sam, Timmy and Steve where all sat on the floor signed.

"Do we have to have this guy, we'll be fine with Luna playing with us." said Todd.

"Luna's just a reserve player for when there's not enough players or if someone's injured, so I think we're stuck with him." replied Timmy signing.

"What are you implying you little runt." said Willy.

"Sure no problem, request approved." said Mark making Timmy, Sam and Todd jump up.

"What no way, you can't be serious." asked Todd.

"Yes I am." replied Mark making the three of them fall to the ground, all this time I was standing next to Max with a 'WTF' face.

"Hm, now that you have me as the team's ace, they don't stand a chance." Willy said moving his glasses a bit, making them shine. Five minutes later Willy was changed into his uniform and we were all now just waiting for Jack to come back from the bathroom.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Evans." we all turned around to see our coach Mr. Wintersea running towards us. "What is the hold up here?"

"Well uh listen, Jack went to the bathroom for a second-" but Mark got cut off again.

"Well we just can't keep our guest waiting any longer." said Wintersea. "We have to begin."

"Uh yes sir I understand sir." said Mark.

"Let's go and look for him, he can't be that far away, can he?" I said. I ran to look in the locker rooms bathroom while most of the team went to look in the schools bathrooms. After searching the locker rooms to find he wasn't there I went to the school and met up with Max, Jim, Sam and Steve. Mark then ran up the stairs.

"Find him?" asked Mark.

"No, he's nowhere." replied Steve.

"He's not in the locker rooms either." I said.

"Where could he have disappeared to?" asked Mark.

"We've searched the whole school everywhere he could possibly be." said Sam. We then heard a scream behind us and looked to see Todd on the floor pointing to a locker that was moving.

"The locker, the locker, look at it, it's hunted, it's moving all by itself." screeched Todd.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." said Mark walking up to the locker. "You're hiding in there aren't you Jack." he said and opened it only to be thrown back and the door opened to revel Jack inside, though he looked stuck.

"Oh hello there captain. Fancy meeting you here." said Jack.

"There he is captain/Mark." said Sam, Max, Steve and me. As Mark stood up.

"Look Jack I don't care why you're handing in there ok, but come out now we've got a game to play." said Mark.

"The thing about that is, I'm stuck in here, help me please help me." Jack asked freaking out.

"Hey I know, why don't you just play like that, talk about the perfect iron wall defense." said Todd.

"No way forget it, I wanna get out of here." Jack said then the locker tipped over so Jack landed on his back, still in the locker.

"Leave it to me captain." we heard Timmy's voice but it was a distance away. I looked behind me to see Timmy running towards us, he then jumped into the air and came back down, his foot aimed at the locker. When he hit it Jack came out of the locker.

"Nice one Timmy." I said.

"Yeah, we'll need that kick of yours' today I'm sure." said Mark agreeing with me.

"I'm sorry captain, see I just got a little scared that's all." said Jack.

"I know that, but running away never solved anything. You run away once, then you'll be running away forever and that's no way to be." said Mark.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, I'll get out there and do the best I can." said Jack as he got up.

"That's the spirit, now what do you all say we get this game started." I said pumping my fist into the air.

"YEAH!" they all agreed so we left and went to the field.

It was now kick of time and all the guys were on the pitch ready to play, I had sat down next to Silvia, who was next to Mr. Wintersea, and put on my whistle.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit down, thanks a lot." Said a voice I recognized right away. I looked to my right to see my younger friend Celia Hills sit down between me and Silvia. "I'm Celia Hills from the Journalism club, it's nice to meet you."

"Hey Celia, it's been awhile." I said to her causing her to look at me, when she saw me her face broke out into a big smile and she hugged me.

"Luna it's so good to see you." She said and let go holding up her notepad.

"You're interviewing us, neat." Said Silvia.

"The team finally has eleven players, that's great news." Said Celia.

"Yep." Replies Silvia.

"So then …." Asked Celia.

"So what?"

"Are you confidant that they can win?"

"Am I confidant? Well that's a pretty direct question, I guess umm no."

"HA I knew you'd say that."

"But when I see the determination in their eyes, I wanna believe, and I can't help but feel hopeful even though I know they have a really long way to go."

"Cool! What a great quote. I'm putting that comment in the article word for word." Said Celia making Silvia look a bit flustered.

"Y-you are?" asked Silvia.

"What about you Luna? Anything to say." Celia asked me but I looked at her and just smiled sheepishly.

"Not really Silvia pretty much said everything." I said smiling.

"At long last, it's time for the exabison game between Royal Academy and Raimon middle school. Alright captains it's time for the coin toss." Said the referee but Jude just turned and started to walk off. "Mr. Sharp the coin toss?" asked the referee.

"We don't need that, let these guys chose." Said Jude not even turning around.

"Oh what a dis, the captain of Royal Academy has thrown down the gauntlet at our beloved Mark Evans." Said a voice appearing out of nowhere from right next to me.

"What the hell! Where did you come from?" I asked totally freaked out by his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Celia.

"I ladies am Chester Horse from the Chess club. Chester, just call me Chester that's fine" Said Chester. "For the rest of the day I'll be your commentator for the historic game. HAHA but I've got no time to be introducing myself. The ball is on the center spot and it looks like Raimon will be taking the kick off they've been given."

I looked back at the field to see the Raimon player looking happy and nervous at the same time, I'm guessing it was because of all the people that where watching the game. ' _Good luck guys.'_ I thought to myself waiting for the referee to blow the starting whistle. When he did Willy passed the ball to Kevin who had kicked it back past Willy and started to run down the pitch.

"And were off to a great start, Dragonfly passes the ball to Carson and their making a play for the Royal net already." Said Chester. Two of Royals players tried to slide tackle the ball away from Kevin but Kevin easily managed to jump into the air taking the ball with him before landing and starting to run to the net again with a confidant smirk on his face. Kevin then got stopped by Royals smallest player but had passes the ball to Nathan before the Royal player could try and take the ball. Nathan then continued to run down the pitch towards the Royal net. "Swift is steadily moving the ball up the field," Nathan then passed the ball back to Kevin as he got block by one of Royals defenders, who had passed it back to Max. Who passed to Sam who looked to be struggling for a bit before passing it to Steve but missed so Kevin was running towards it and took a shot at the net. "Oh what a shot, no matter how good the keeper is he'll never stop that no chance." Said Chester.

"Go Kevin." I cheered from the sidelines. However it seemed that Royals keeper Joseph King was better than we all thought as he caught the ball and rolled on the floor a little before standing up with the ball and passing it to Jude.

"Hey Jude. I did my job now you do yours." Said joseph king.

"Sure, I can do that." Said Jude stopping the ball. "Are you ready for Royal boys?" Jude then kicked the ball to Daniel Hatch who then kicked it straight to the net, Daniel's kick was really powerful as it just swept past the field and went straight for the net. Mark tried to stop it but the ball had slipped out off his grasp and ended up hitting his chest before sending both itself and Mark into the net, scoring Royal the first goal of the game, shocking everyone but the Royal players with how strong the kick was.

"And Royal scores within a second of taken possession, what incredible speed and power they have. Is this the true face of the mighty Royal Academy, is this their true form, my god. The Raimon eleven have no chance here today, there's nothing they can do" Said Chester. I however ignored him and ran up to Mark.

"Are you okay Mark?" I asked kneeling down next to him. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see Steve, Todd, Jim and Jack.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry." Said Mark getting up to his hands and knees. I made him sit down and put my hand on his chest. "I just couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault, there's nothing we can do against a counter like that." Said Steve.

"We don't have a chance we're totally dead." Said Todd. I looked at them frowning in disappointment.

"What are you guys talking about? The games just begun." I said turning back to mark, I put pressure on his chest to see if it will cause him and discomfort. "Dose this hurt."

"Nah, just a little achy is all, I'm fine." Said Mark. I then proceeded to help him to his feet before running back to the bench so that the game could resume. However the game didn't get any better for the Raimon team, in fact it just seemed to get worse. The Royal team wasn't letting up on their attack and they kept shooting, either hitting the Raimon players or the ball going straight into the net scoring for them, this continued until half time with Royal in the lead with ten goals.

"Oh wow. Their exhausted." Said Celia as I was on the floor looking them all over to make sure that they were able to play in the second half of the game.

"Just look at those guys, they aren't even human." Said Nathen looking at the royal team as I was finished checking him over and giving him a water bottle. "They haven't even broken a sweat over there."

"Why would they? They never had to run." Said Todd.

"I feel like they've just been playing with us the entire time." Said Timmy.

"This stinks, I'm not gonna let it end like this." Exclaimed Mark. "We're gonna force them to run in the second half."

"Force them how. That's totally impossible." Said Todd. "I'm already wiped out as it is."

"You're like a constant downer, huh Todd." I said handing him a water bottle.

"He's right, I can't run another step man." Said Sam.

"Get it together you guys, we've got the whole second half to go." Said Mark.

"That's right, the games not over, so you won't know who wins until the last whistle is blown, you can still bring this back. So get in the spirt." I said trying to get them pumped up, though it looked like it didn't work like I had wanted it to.

"What's the point in playing them, this game is over." Said Jack.

"We knew it was too much, why didn't you listen to us man?" asked Sam.

"What's wrong with you, we can do this." Exclaim Mark standing up. "It's like Luna said you won't know who wins until the fat lady sings, so come on lets go."

' _That isn't actually what I said, but oh well._ ' I thought to myself.

"Let's go boy, switch sides, it's time for the second half." We heard the ref. call out.

"Alright it's time for the second half, how will the Raimon eleven respond to Royals' crushing lead?" announced Chester. The whistle blew announcing the start of the second half, David passed the ball to Daniel, who then kicked it back to Jude who stopped it.

"Here we go, Death zone, initiate." After Jude had said that David, Daniel and Derek all rushed forward. Jude then kicked the ball towards them but to the air above them and the three of them jumped up to meet the ball in the air, they then started to spin until what looked like a potpie light connected them together to make a triangle shape they then came together and kick the ball with such force that it went straight for the net, hitting Mark in the face and sending both him and the ball into the back of the net.

"Oh no MARK." I called out worriedly.

"Keep going guys, don't stop until he steps out onto the field." I heard Jude say. And that is what they did, they kept shooting the ball, not only scoring but also injuring the Raimon players even more. After a while all the players where down, all but Mark. "It's time to come out, if you don't," said Jude pointing at Mark. "We'll butcher him, till there's mothing left." As he finished that sentence Daniel kicked the ball to Mark at a high speed.

' _What happened to you Yuuto, you're nothing like you use to be.'_ I thought sadly. _'Have you really changed that much that you can just hurt people without feeling any guilt, just to get what you want.'_

The ball bounced off of Marks face and went to Herman who kicked it, which made it bounce off of Mark's face again, this time it went to David and this kept on going on until Nathen pushed Mark out of the way taking the hit to the head which sent him back into the net, I looked at him and saw how much pain his was in, so I stood up and blew my whistle grabbing my medic bag and running up to Nathen as Mark was knelt net to him.

"Nathen!" I said quickly dropping to my knees next to Mark.

"And it seems Swift has been heavily injured, Raimons' medic has stopped the game." I heard Chester shout into his little table mic thing.

"How is he Luna?" Mark asked.

"Help him sit up for me, would you please Mark." Mark nodded and had Nathen lead back on him so he was sitting up. I grabbed Nathans' head and made him look at me. "Can you open your eyes for me Nathan." I asked quietly. He had opened his eyes but closed them quickly, I took out a small flash light that I have in my medic bag and put my left hand on his cheek and use my pointer finger to open his right eye, I turned the flash light on and shined it in his eye, causing him to hiss and pull his head back closing his eye again.

"Well Luna?" asked Mark concerned for his friend.

"I'm taking him out of the game, he has a small concussion, not only from the last hit but all the one before also helped in it." I said as both I and Mark helped Nathan stand up and walk him back to the bench where we sat him down.

"Here you go Luna." I looked behind me to see Silvia with my bag.

"Thanks Silvia" I said and took the bag, opening it to get and ice pack out and put it on Nathans head. "Just keep this on you head, okay Nathan."

"Okay." Replied Nathan.

"It seems that Raimons medic has took Swift out of the game, now the Raimon team is down to just ten players." Announced Chester.

"Miss Mkia." I looked at coach Wintersea. "As a reserve, when one of the players is unable to play it's you job to go and cover them."

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"Are you gonna be alright playing in your school uniform though, there's not enough time for you to go and change into a soccer uniform." Asked Silvia.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said smiling reassuringly as Silvia, I then turned to Mark. "You ready to go again."

"You bet." Said Mark and we both ran onto the field.

"It seems the Raimons medic is now going to be taking up her position as the Raimon reserve player, filling in for Swift." Announced Chester. "However with only Mika and Glass left standing, how will they handle the situation?"

"Come on Willy, let's show them what we can do." I said smiling determinedly.

"No I don't want to be a star anymore." Said Willy running off and discarding his shirt.

"What the? Willy you get back here this instant." I shouted waving my arms in the air.

"He's gone, the Raimons miniature ace has thrown off his shirt and is fleeing the field." Said Chester. "The Raimon eleven are back to being the Raimon ten again in only two minutes."

"We know!" I shouted to Chest, I was a bit annoyed that Willy just up and left, leaving me the only standing player on the field, that's not Mark.

"What a pitiful sight." I heard Jude say and looked back to the Royal team.

"Surrender." Said Daniel.

"Seriously, you can't even score one goal against us, just give up." Said Herman, the three of them then proceeded to laugh, while I glared at them.

'Yep, defiantly not the Yuuto I know' I thought. I then heard some Raimon students taking in the background.

"So is that it."

"What an embarrassment, they couldn't even score one point against them."

"I guess they were really a bunch of losers."

"No we're not." Said Mark, hearing the student as well. Mark talking caused the Royal team to stop laughing and look at him, me as well. "This isn't over, not yet, not by a long shot."

"You tell them Mark." I said getting fired up again, I guess being around Mark can get you fired up in any situation.

"How can you expect to do anything, you're the only one standing girlie." Said Herman.

"It doesn't matter if only one person is standing, the games not over until the last whistle is blown." Said both Mark and I at the same time, making Jude looked shocked by our determination.

"You want more of this?" said Daniel kicking the ball to the net, however I got in the way and kicked it back at him, shocking him as it hit him in the chest.

"Nicely done Luna." Said Mark.

"Thanks." I said turning to face him with a thumbs up and smile. The royal team kept kick the ball to the net but I kept on deflecting them. ' _I can't let any of these balls past, Mark is already hurt enough_.' I thought. However one had managed to get passed and nock Mark down, scoring them another goal.

"Goal! That means Royal is leading by a whole twenty goals now." Said Chester.

"Mark you ok." I said going to him. "I'm sorry, one got passed me." I said looking down.

"It's alright Luna, it's not your fault, don't worry." Said Mark.

"But-" I was interrupted by people talking.

"Hey, who's that?"

"I've never seen him before." I looked over to see a shocking sight, Axel was walking onto the field wearing the Raimon soccer uniform with the shirt that Willy had discarded.

' _No way, Axel'_ I thought.

"Yes, it's that freshman with an amazing kick, I saw him at last year's soccer frontier tournament, it's Axel Blaze." Said Chester. "But why's he wearing the Raimon uniform and why's he walking onto the field. What's going on here?"

"Axel!" I exclaimed and when he got closer to us I hugged him. "Are you playing?" I asked excitedly. However my excitement was short lived as coach Wintersea came onto the field along with the ref.

"Hey wait, you're not on the soccer club." Stated coach Wintersea but Jude put his hand up, silencing him.

"Relax, we're fine with it, let him play." Said Jude.

"In that case, since the Royal players have agrees to it the substitution is accepted." Said the ref.

"Wow, Axel, you sure took your sweet time." Said Mark standing up but he ended up falling back down, luckily I had let go of Axel and he was supporting Mark.

"You ok?" asked Axel.

"Yeah. But you could have come a little earlier" Replied Mark and he smiled at Axel who smirked back. Axel's arrival seemed to perk everyone into getting up and the game started again. Steve kicked the football to Kevin who passed it to Sam who then got tripped by Herman.

"Do it. Do the death zone." Said Jude so David, Daniel and Derek ran forward again and as they jumped to do the death zone Axel ran right underneath them.

"WHAT! He's ignoring them, he's storming down the field away from them, why?" asked Chester. "Is he fleeing the field like Willy the coward?" I saw Mark muttering something to himself and saw that he has some sort of golden aura around, I starting to jog lightly in the direction Axel went in, while still keeping an eye on Mark. What Mark did nest shocked everyone watching, he threw his hand into the air and a big gold hand appeared, he then threw his hand out in front of him, stopping the ball.

"He stopped it, finally he stopped one of their shots." Said Chester.

"I did it." Cheered Mark.

"Mark, over here." I shouted to him.

"Right, go for it." Mark said and threw the ball to me I stopped it and started to dribble it down the field, I looked at Axel and saw him nod at me so I kicked the ball high into the air, still making sure it went forward at the same time. When it was above him Axel jumped into the air and started spinning, with fire coming from his feet.

"Fire tornado." Said Axel kicking it with his left foot. It went straight for the Royal goal and Joseph couldn't grab it in time, meaning it went into the net, scoring us our first goal of the game.

"GOAL! At long last the Raimon eleven have scored one back against Royal Academy." said Chester.

"I've been informed that they Royal Academy team has just asked to be withdrawn from the game, so that' it, it's all over." Said the ref.

"What the heck, so if Royal have just withdrawn, that means that Raimon have won the game, we won the game." Said Chester. I looked to the Royal vehicle just as Jude was getting in it, though he stopped and looked back, smiling, at what I couldn't tell, then he turned around and went back into the vehicle and it drove off.

' _Yuuto'_ I though. I looked to my right and saw Mark hold his hand out to Axel.

"I'm so glad that you showed up, this is the rebirth of the Raimon soccer club. So welcome, I hope you'll enjoy being on the team" As Mark was saying this, Axe took off the soccer uniform top and put it on Mark extended hand. "Huh?"

"That's as far as I'm going." Said Axel and he then walked off. "See ya later Luna."

"Bye Axel, thanks for helping." I said.

"Wait, where are you…thanks anyway, thanks a lot." Said Mark.

"Captain, aren't you gonna stop him?" asked Jack.

"Nah, let him go, any way guys look up there. Look at that, we got a goal, that one goal will be the start of the new Raimon soccer team. That goal is a new beginning." Said Mark, pointing up to the sky and all of us copied him.

"YEAH"

And that's chapter two, hope you liked it.

In response to the quest reviewers' question about how Luna knows Jude, yes Luna was at the orphanage before Jude and Celia arrived, she was the one that help settle them into the place. Luna was in the orphanage because her parents didn't want to have a kid so the put her in the orphanage only giving her the football lock and key and the only family portrait of them there is.

p.s. sorry I slipped and keep calling it football instead of soccer, I'm British so it's football to be. -_-

if you have any questions please leave a review and I'll answer them at the end of the next chapter which I'll post next week, until then BYE BYE ^.^


	3. here comes the killer shot!

Here come the killer shot!

It was the day after the game against Royal and I was in the club room with the team, everyone was sitting down except for mark, who was standing in front of the team and a white board, and Nathan and I who was not far from him.

"After the Royal game, I've got a good idea on what our weaknesses are." said mark.

"Yeah, well stamina and endurance are two that I can name." said Max making everyone look down. "Sorry guys did I hit a nerve there?"

"Anyway Mark please continue with what you were saying." Said Nathan.

"Well yes he's right, lack of stamina is a big one for us, that's why I've came up with this formation here." Said Mark drawing on the board.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm not the big striker?" Said Willy when he saw that Kevin was the striker.

"You're lucky to be on the team at all, deserter." Said Steve.

"I'd prefer if you call it a strategic withdrawal." Replied Willy making a few of them fall over.

"So umm captain?" asked Sam.

"What is it?" replied Mark.

"Why isn't Axel here at the meeting, we need his input to." Asked Sam

"That's true, the only goal we scored in the whole game came off of his foot." Said Willy.

"Nobody else could even get close to the ball, could they?" Stated Jack.

"That's not how the game's meant to played." Said Kevin standing up. I'll show you guys how soccer really works."

"Calm down Kevin." Said Steve.

"yeah , calm down." I said putting my hands up in front of me.

"Take it easy man."said Todd.

"He said he's not playing with us again, right?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know. That's what he said but-"replied Mark.

"Not you to Mark, everyone's relying on him." said Kevin, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's not true" said Mark.

"We have to be able to do this on our own, we need to put more faith in us." stated Kevin just as the door opened to reveal Silvia.

"Everybody we've got a visitor." she said stepping aside, noticing the tension in the room. " what's wrong did something happen."

"N-no it's nothing."replied Mark.

"Right, come on in then." silvia said facing the door as Nelly Raimon walked into the club room.

"It stinks in here." said Nelly putting a finger under her nose as sfter she looked around.

"Who's idea was it to let that women in here." stated Kevin.

"She has something to say to you guys." replied Silvia making Kevin turn away and grunt.

"Your victory against Royal help you lot escape the garbage can." Neely said looking at Mark.

"R-right." Mark stuttered. "And from now we're gonna play a lot more games right."

"Why yes, your next game has already been decided." replied Nelly shocking us all.

"O-our next game?" asked Mark.

"That's just fantastic news." said Todd standing up. "We've already got another game booked."

"I sure am glad to hear it Mark." said Steve putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, we can play again and get more practice, this is gonna be great." said Mark looking at everyone.

"You bet it is." I said jumping next to Maek putting my arm around his shoulder. "It's the start of our road to becoming the best football team there ever was."

"And this time it'll be my turn to shine." said Willy pointing to himself.

"And mine, ill blow everybody away." said Jim giving off a little creepy laugh.

"Are you planning on listening to what i saying or just talk." interrupted Nelly.

"Oh, right i'm sorry about that, okay so which school is it?" asked Mark.

"Its occult junior high, the game is in one week."

"Occult junior high?"

"Never heard of them." replied Steve.

"of course this isn't just a regular friendly game though." said Nelly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"If you lose it, the soccer club will be immediately disbanded."

"Not again."

"But if you win, i'll look into entering the team into the soccer frontier tournament." said Nelly making us all look up. "I expect that you'll do your best." she said walking out.

"The soccer frontier tournament. If we got to play in that-"

"Wow thats awesome." said Jack cutting Mark off. "That tournament decides the best soccer teams in the country."

"Yea imagine if we were in that, how cool would that be?" said Todd getting excited.

"That wasn't even a possibility back when we had seven full time players and Luna as a reserve." said Steve.

"Yeah, well let's not celebrating just yet." Kevin said turning to the three boys. "We've got to win the next game before we can start thinking about that tournament."

"No problem guy." said Mark putting his fist to his palm. "So let's do it, we can't afford to lose so we won't lose. Let's get practicing."

"YEAH." we all shouted fist pumping the air.

"Alright let's get down to the river and start, we've got a lot of work to do." i said running out hearing the others follow me. When we got there the boys started playing as i took out two of my note book and sat on the floor with my legs crossed opening them both up on my knees, i started to write down what each player needed to work on in one book while looking in my other note book at their health records; while still keeping an eye out on the game. I looked up at the game when i heard a yelp and saw Kevin was playing very roughly, pulling the shirt of Jim and knocking him down just to get the ball, i didn't like that so i stood up and blew loudly on my whistle to stop the game. When all the other players stopped and Kevin didn't my stare turning into a glare and as he was running up to the goal i ran up to him and slide tackled him getting the ball from him and making him fall on the fall, as i stood up and move a few feet from him, the ball under my foot.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LUNA." Kevin shouted at me when he stood up and glared at me. "That was totally a foul."

"Oh really, i didn't notice." I said glaring at furiously. "So what you did to Jim and Nathan wasn't a foul, huh?" I walked up to Kevin until we were nose to nose. "What the hell is wrong with you? You do NOT treat your teammates like that."

"Just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what that was all about."

"I don't have to tell you anything, i'll play how i want to play."

"Fine then." I said crossing my arms. "Kevin Dragonfly, you are hereby prohibited from playing in any soccer matches or participating in practices."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone as they surrounded us.

"Like hell i am, you can't decided that." shouted Kevin.

"You want to bet, i'm the soccer clubs medic first and foremost, my main priority is the well being of the clubs members, to make sure they won't get hurt and help them if they do. If you keep playing like the way your were you'll not only be a danger to yourself buy everyone else on the team."

Before anyone could reply we heard Silvia call us over to her, only to see celia there as well, when we got there we found out that Celia had some information on occult junior high.

"So let's hear these scary rumours then, what are they?" asked Mark.

"Well here's the main one i've heard, after playing a game against occult all players on the opposite team broke into a high fever and collapsed." said Celia looking in her book.

"They what?" asked Nathan.

"They all got a fever?" asked Max.

"That's not scary Celia, that just means that they all just caught somebody's cold." said Mark.

"Be serious." said Silvia.

"When ever occult is about to lose a game a howling wind will blow until the game has been called off and whenever someone tries to score on them the shooters legs will suddenly stop moving."

"E-e-excuse me guys, i just need to go to the wash room." said Jack leaving.

"Maybe it's true." said Jim scaring Willy, Max and Nathan.

"I don't buy any of it, do you captain?" Sam asked Mark.

"Course not, they're just urban legends."

"I don't know, maybe we should call Axel." said Timmy.

"That's what i was thinking." replied Todd.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU." shouted Kevin. "Stop talking about him he's some hero, i'm the one who will save this game. I'm the main forward, don't forget that."

'Was he already forgetting that he is prohibited from playing in games and training with the team.' i thought to myself, glaring at him.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, you keep saying Axel Axel like he's the only forward in the whole world." said Steve.

"Well whatever, i'm sure we'll be fine as long as everybody does their best, right?" said Max.

"Exactly right." said Mark.

"Yeah but captain, if Axel hadn't helped us in the last game there wouldn't be a team right now, don't forget that." said Sam. "and we wouldn't be...here."

"And you even said it yourself, we can't afford to lose this game captain." said Timmy. "And occult junior sound like a really scary team, so i think-"

"Come on guys, if you believe every dumb rumor out there then you'll never do anything." said Mark. "so come on let's practice."

"Yeah." said all the boys.

"Hold it!" i said stepping in front of them before they went back onto the field.

"What's up Luna?" said Mark, looking at me confused like the rest of the boys.

""You ten may go and practice but you, dragonfly, are prohibited from doing so remember." i said still glaring at him.

"What!" said Kevin angrily. "You've seriously got to be kidding."

"Yeah, we need him on the team Luna." said Todd holding his hands up.

"I don't care, until he learns to control his anger and get over his petty jealousy he it to not touch a ball when it comes to being around this team." i said crossing my arms.

"What! What do you mean 'petty jealousy'. I have nothing to be jealous of." said Kevin grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Oh really, so you're not jealous that it was Axel that saved this club not you, or that half of the members want Axel on the team as the star player and not you." i said in a challenging tone making Kevin grow more angry.

"Well i don't care what you say, i'm paying in this game wether you say i can or can't."

"If you dare attempt to go against my words i will make it so itt'll be impossible for you to even turn up to the game all together." i said knocking his hand off of me. "Don't forget that i'm a well trained medic Kevin, the referee will believe the medic more then the player if i say you're unable to play."

"If you do that then you'll be making the team lose."

"Not really, if need be i'll take over and even if i didn't i would rather have them lose and be in perfect health then play with you when you're like this and have them injured by their own team mate." i said slowly raising my voice towards the end, making them all look at me. "Dragonfly, on the bench now, you ten get to practicing." i said walking back to where my books lay open on the ground and got back to doing what i was before after seeing Kevin sit on the bench and the other reluctantly going off to practice.

At the end of the day when everyone was heading home i went with Mark to the tower where we started his training again.

"Hey Luna, i know you don't want Kevin to pay in the football match with us but we really need him." said Mark as we were setting up the tires for him.

"I'm sorry Mark, but at the moment he is allowing his anger and jealousy to get the best of him, if he plays like that in the match against occult junior high then we will most definitely lose. I don't want us to lose all because of Kevins jealousy to Axel, i love this team and everyone on it, but Kevin needs to understand that not everything is gonna go as he wants it."

"I know, but he's only trying to get his own shot, like Axles."

"You can't have your own shot if you're fueled by anger, hatred or jealousy, that'll just cause problems for the person trying to make it."

"You seem to know about special moves, how come?"

"Because, i can do one." i said smiling at Mark finishing tying the ropes around his body.

"What? Really?" at my nod Mark smiled big but it didn't last long. "Wait if you could do a shot how come you never told us or used it during the royal game."

"Because it requires two people to do it, i made it with a really good friend back when we were kids." i said smiling. "Anyway anoth about that, let's get you your training in.

"Alright." said Mark nodding looking as though he wants to ask more about it. When we got into position i threw the tire at him but unlike last time when he tried to catch it he was trying to punch it back with both fists.

"Yeah, i thought i'd find you both here." we heard a voice say, looking over to see nathan standing there. they were now sitting on a bench as Nathan gave Mark a bottle of water, while i leaned on the railing, overlooking the town. "I see you changed your routine."

"Yeah, i've moved onto the next step."

"Kevin's getting really impatient, isn't he?"

"Yeah, i never thought he'd be the kind of guy to play rough like that, it's odd."

"I can see why the others see Axel as this big hero, when i first saw that kick of his i told myself ' we just had to have hie'. But it's made me realise that i have to work harder and get better."

"Well it sure would be nice if everybody thought like you Nathan."

"But you're their captain, shouldn't you guide them into thinking that way?"

"I guess i should. I'll say 'look guys it's easy to think that with Axel the hero on our team everything will be better, but you're forgetting that soccer is played with eleven people, not just one, so then just to let you know i'm not going to ask Axel to join the team again. If he wants to join that's fine but if not then we are the team and that's that.'" at that i had to smile a little bit.

"That's good to hear." i said gaining there attention.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Well Axel quit soccer for a reason so i don't know when he'll play again, even though he still loves the game."

"Why'd he quit in the first place anyway?" asked Mark.

"I'm afraid that's not my place to say."

"You seem to be close to Axel, how's that Luna?" asked Nathan.

"We're cousins." i said looking at them to see them looking shocked. "You didn't know?"

"No!" both boys said.

"Haha well now you know, anyway i've got to get going, i'm helping out at the hospital tomorrow." i said grabbing my bag and walking home when i got home i saw Axel in my room playing on my computer so i just set my bag down and flopped onto my bed. "Mark said he's not going to ask you to join the team any more."

"I see." replied Axel finishing up the game and coming to lie down next to me.

"Hmm, though he also said if you want to join then that's ok so ya know."

"I'll think about it, it's just with julia.."

"Hey, don't worry, i get it." i said holding his hand. "We have our next game booked."

"Oh, against whom?"

"Occult junior high. Though at the moment it looks like i'll be having to play in the game."

"Why's that?"

"Kevin, he's letting his jealousy for you cloud his judgment so he's not playing the game right, he's being too rough hurting his own teammates or doing thing that'll be immediate red card foul."

"Don't worry, he should get over it."

"I hope, i've already told him that he's prohibited from practices and games until he can learn to control his temper." i said closing my eyes, getting sleepy.

"Hmm." was the last thing i heard before sleep overtook me.

"Luna sweetie, it's time to get up." i heard as i felt someone shake my shoulder. When i opened my eyes i saw a blurry outline if my mom, blinking my eyes a few time to clear my vision. "Come on sweetie i've set you uniform out for you, get dressed and wake Axel please, i'll go and make you both breakfast." my mom said leaving the room to go and make breakfast. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head before looking to my left to see Axel still asleep.

"Looks like we fell asleep talking again." i said to myself, smiling slightly. Me and Axel were used to waking up next to each other as we had been falling asleep next to each other since we were 10, not long after i was adopted by Alexander and Karin Mika, now known as my mom and dad. "Hey Axel, it's time to wake up." i said shaking his shoulder slightly, but he just rolled away from muttering something along the lines of 'five more minutes; so i just let him be and went to get ready for the day. When i was finished i walked out only to see Axel was gone so i went downstairs to the dining room to see him there at the table with dad so i sat down next to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning princess." dad said kissing my forehead. When we've finished with breakfast we'll be taking Axel back home before going to work."

"Got it."

"Here you go." said mom coming in with the last plate of breakfast and we all dug in after thanking for the food.

Later on in the day i was checking on Julia when i heard the door open and close behind me, looked to see that Axel was standing there.

"Hey there Axel."

"Hey, so any new news." axel asked looking at Julia sadly.

"I'm afraid not." i replied looking down at my notes before grabbing the clipboard at the bottom of the bed and started to write down all her vital signs on it.

"I see, i'll be back in a bit then, just gonna go grab a drink." Axel said heading to the door.

"Ok." i replied as i heard him open the door.

"What are you-?" i heard Axel ask someone outside the door, only to hear Mark's voice stuttering. As Axel closed the door. "What are you doing here Mark?"

"I-umm just saw you coming in here and i err i-i thought that you might be sick, which would explain why you quit the game so suddenly. But it's okay, i'm not trying to pressure you into joining the team, i'm really not, i didn't follow you to ask you to do that, i was just worried about you that's all. But i know i shouldn't have done it, what i mean is sorry." said Mark bowing at the end. He then looked up at Axel then at the sign next to the door before standing up. "Hey who's in there anyway?"

"My younger sister."

"Your sister?"

"Your attitude seriously amazes me sometime." Axel said turning and opening the door. "Why don't you go in."

"Okay." said Mark walking into the room, only to see me standing next to the bed of a young girl with a clipboard in my hands. "Luna?"

"Oh hey Mark." i asked looking up from my work.

"Her name is Julia and she's been in a coma for months now. I'll tell you the story, i'm guessing you won't leave until i do right." Axel said turning his head to Mark. "well she's been like this ever since the finals of last years soccer frontier tournament."

"That was the game between your school and royal academy right?" asked Mark.

"Right. She was excited, she'd been really looking forward to watching us play. She told me she was going to be there to watch and cheer us on." at this point i was looking down sadly. "That was the last time i got to hear her laugh and see her smile, because when she was on her way to the game-" Axel cut himself off, though by the look on Mark's face i think he got what Axel was going to say. "Just before the game started i heard about the accident."

"So that's why you-"

"I went straight to the hospital, my uncle owns this hospital, that's another reason i switched schools but it was mostly for her." Axel said then sat down. "You see if i hadn't been playing soccer this never would have happened to her and i can't even think about playing the game again while she's suffering like this, there's no way. So that's it, i've sworn not to play again until she wakes up from this,but sometime i can't help myself that's why i helped you guys out. i don't understand it my body just moved all by itself."

"You can't blame yourself Axel." i said looking at him. "It's not your fault."

"It must hurt to talk about it, thanks for telling me." said Mark. "sorry i kept asking you to join the team, that was..insensitive. And don't worry i won't tell anybody about this, cya." he said as he turned around and left.

The next day at school i was walking to the club room with Silvia when Celia stood in front of us with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guess what?" she asked.

"What is it?" asked Silvia.

"I'm a new manager for the Raimon soccer club."

"What!" Sylvia said as we looked at her in shock before i smiled big and hugged her.

"That's great Celia. Hey, let's go and tell the others." i said and ran off to the club room. When i got there i threw open the door to see all the boys in, but Kevin, there. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what happened." i said stepping in as Celia and Silvia stood next to me.

"What?" asked Steve as i nudged Celia and she saluted.

"Former journalism club president Celia Hills, is now the soccer club manager. Just watching you practice wasn't enough i wanted more, that's why i thought it'd be a much better idea to join the club and so here i am." she said shocking the boys a bit. "I'd like to use my superior information gathering skills to help you all and perhaps become your friend as well." she finished with a bow.

"So here she is." said Silvia.

"Isn't it great." i said smiling widely still.

"That's great, welcome to the club." said Mark snapping everyone else out of their stupor.

It was now later on in the day and Mark had asked me to come down to the river bank with him and the team and since i had nothing better to do i agreed. When we got there i saw Kevin practicing on his own.

"Working hard as usual i see." Mark said as we walked up to him.

"Hey guys." Kevin said standing up. "It's not really going so well, just when it looks like it;s about to go in it just goes wide of the goal, i guess i'm just not much of a striker huh?"

About ten minutes later i had all the boys, minus Mark and Kevin, running laps around the field to see how their stamina was coming along, i was standing in front of Mark and Kevin as they were sitting on the grass so i could hear their conversation.

"Don't over do it ok Kevin, what would we do if you injured yourself huh?" asked Mark.

"Yeah well you the one who trains by smacking a tire into his own face." replied Kevin. "Besides it doesn't matter, Mika there won't let me play in the game." he said pointing at me.

"She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt, including you. Though i gotta tell ya Kevin, i'm so glad we all got to play that game the other day, it felt like we were a real soccer team at last, didn't it? Is that how it made you feel?"

"No actually, it made me feel really jealous."

"Jealous of who?"

"Axel, who else? just by showing up to the game he totally turn the energy of the entire team around, it's no wonder everybody is so desperate to have him on the team. And you know something, when he scored i was wishing so hard that that was me."

"I understand that."

"I don't want him to be better than me, i wanna be able to take amazing shots like he does."

"Okay then, let's get to work and perfect your killer shot." Mark said standing up. "Then you can use it to beat occult junior high."

"Are you kidding me? There's only a few day left until we play tough guys and Mika won't' let me play remember."

"That should give you even more motivation and i'll try and talk to Luna for ya."

"But perfecting a shot like Axel's takes weeks."  
But you're not trying to be Axel Blaze are you? You're the Kevin Dragonfly, you play the game your own way, so your super shot is going to be you own thing."

"I play the game my own way. You're right i know i can do this, i'll make my own shot in my own way." he said getting up and started to run to the field with Mark behind him.

"Where do you think your going." i said making them freeze and look at me.

"W-well we were gonna go and practice." said Mark.

"You can go and practice but Dragonfly isn't."

"Oh come on Luna." begged Mark.

"No."

"Look Luna, i know i screwed up, i let my emotions take over too much, letting my anger and jealousy get the best of me i'm sorry. I really want to be able to learn a killer shot so i can help lead this team to victory, don't you want that?" Kevin said looking at me.

"Of Course i do but what you did was not very sportsmanship, you were only focused on yourself not the team putting yourself and your team into danger of being hurt all because of your jealousy."

"Yes i know and i'm really sorry, i was such an idiot."

""Yes you are." by now the other boys were standing not far behind us. "But i'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." i said gesturing to the guys behind him making him turn around and look at them.

"Right, i'm really sorry you guys, i was playing too rough and being very impatient and not thinking about how i could have hurt you when playing." Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright Dragonfly." said Nathan as all the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." he said smiling.

"Alright then." i said gaining all of their attentions. "You wanna know how to create a killer shot, let's get to it then." i said walking to the field.

"Wait, you're gonna help him." Mark said getting excited and making me smile at him giving a thumbs up.

"How can Luna help." asked Todd looking between Mark and I.

"Because i can do a special move." i replied looking at them.

"What?" asked most of the boys.

"If you could use a special move how come you didn't use it in the royal game?" asked Timmy.

"Because the move i know requires two people to use it, me and a close friend of mine created it back when we were kids. Anyway another of that let's get to work." we have been training for a while and Kevin was no longer playing roughly, which was good, and kicked the ball to the goal but missed. "No, you're still doing it wrong, you need to focus on one emotion in order to produce a good move, focus on your determination to win."

"Right." replied Kevin and started again, but getting the same result.

"Again." this kept on until finally i saw he was fully focused and had a slight blue glow around his feet, when he kicked the ball it had a bright blue trail behind it then a dragon quickly appeared and gave a quiet roar before the ball flew past Mark and into the net.

"Wow baby." said Todd.

"That was totally different from all his other shots." said Nathan.

"Maybe it's just me but i swear i saw a dragon doing this." said Steve making a biting motion with both of his hands.

"It's not just you i saw the same thing." said Timmy.

"Well, would you look at that." i said walking up to Kevin and patted him on the back. "Congrats Kevin you just created your very own killer shot."

"Oh man, that was an incredibly shot." said Mark running up to us.

"I did it. I just came up with my shot." said Kevin happily.

"Yup, ya sure did." said Mark. "come on everyone we need to think of a name for his new shot." by now everyone was happy and trying to think of a name to go with Kevin's new shot, i was going to join in but then i saw Axel walking towards us.

"Axel?" i said gaining everyone's attention again as they looked to where i was looking.

"Hey Evans, i've been thinking, i want in." said Axel looking at Mark.

"Are you serious" said Mark as everyone most of the boys cheered.

IMPORTANT NOTICE

A/N - hey, first i would like to say I'M SO SORRY, i havent uploaded on this fic for AGES mainly because i just haven't really been that into inazuma eleven as much as i was when i first started this fanfic but i'm back now even though updates are going to be slow as i'm still not fully back into this show yet but anyway i am definitely going to continue this story til its finished, i promise.

Also i had made up a lot of stuff in this chapter like how the referee will listen to the medic over everyone on the team i have no idea if that's true or not i was just too lazy to research and aswell with the hole making a killer move thing and need to focus on one emotion mainly to get it to work, i know that that's not true but i just wanted to put that into there, it'll have a purpose later on in the story.

Last thing i know i kinda made Kevin a bit OOC in this chapter but it was needed to show that even though Mark's the captain and Celia, Silvia and later Nelly are the managers it's really Luna that runs the club and keeps everything going, again you'll see this later on in the story as well.

Anyway hope you like the chapter and again I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.


	4. here comes the dragon!

Here comes the dragon!

Recap.

"Again." this kept on until finally i saw he was fully focused and had a slight blue glow around his feet, when he kicked the ball it had a bright blue trail behind it then a dragon quickly appeared and gave a quiet roar before the ball flew past Mark and into the net.

"Wow baby." said Todd.

"That was totally different from all his other shots." said Nathan.

"Maybe it's just me but i swear i saw a dragon doing this." said Steve making a biting motion with both of his hands.

"It's not just you i saw the same thing." said Timmy.

"Well, would you look at that." i said walking up to Kevin and patted him on the back. "Congrats Kevin you just created your very own killer shot."

"Oh man, that was an incredibly shot." said Mark running up to us.

"I did it. I just came up with my shot." said Kevin happily.

"Yup, ya sure did." said Mark. "come on everyone we need to think of a name for his new shot." by now everyone was happy and trying to think of a name to go with Kevin's new shot, i was going to join in but then i saw Axel walking towards us.

"Axel?" i said gaining everyone's attention again as they looked to where i was looking.

"Hey Evans, i've been thinking, i want in." said Axel looking at Mark.

"Are you serious" said Mark as everyone most of the boys cheered.

HERE COMES THE DRAGON!

The next day we were all in the club room with Mark holding Axel club application form.

"Axel Blaze is an official member of the Raimon soccer club, this is great news guys." said Mark.

"Good to meet you guys." said Axel.

"Woah, i can't believe he's really on the team." said Sam excitedly.

"Now there's nothing to worry about." stated Timmy.

"Give me a break, we don't even need this troll, the Raimon team already has MY killer shot, that's all we need." said Kevin.

"Kevin." i said warningly making him look at me. "The fact that we now have both you and Axel who can use special moves means that we now have more of a chance at scoring goals. Don't forget that we don't know much about occult junior high other than the rumors that Celia told us, they might have more skills then that up their seves. If you're the only player on the team that can use a special move then you're more than likely going to become their main target, get you out of the game then it is an essential win for them, however with more than one person knowing a special move they won't be able to focus on one of you because if they do it'll leave them wide open for the other move user to take advantage of that and score goals. So quit it with your jealousy, a team has better chances of winner the more moves that they know." i said having all eyes on me as i leaned against the tyres.

"But having me as the sole striker is enough." stated Kevin.

"You get worked up quite easy, don't you pinky?" said Axel smirking.

"Ya trying to insult me troll!" said Kevin grabbing Axel's shirt.

"Okay that's enough!" i said stepping in between them. "You're both in junior high now and on the same team, so start acting like that instead of the five year olds declaring each other as enemies." before ever of them could reply the door opened and Silvia was there with Celia.

"Hi everybody" said Silvia.

"We've got something for you to watch." said Celia holding up a DVD.

"That is it?" i asked walking up to Celia and taking the DVD from her.

"It's a recording of an occult game." replied Celia as i put the dick into the disk drive of my laptop and pressed play.

"Where'd you guys get it?" asked Steve.

"Haha, well i got it threw a source in the journalism club naturally." replied Celia. " the footage is pretty rare but once i asked around it was a piece of cake."

"Excellent work, thanks new manager. With this we can study their tactics." said Mark couching next to me. "Hold on, how come the opponents aren't moving?" he asked after see a member of the occult just run past the opposing team with none of them moving an inch.

"Guess it's..because they can't move, according to rumors it's all part of their awful curse."replied Celis making a scary face at the end.

"Awful curse!" asked Jack, Sam, Todd, Timmy and Steve.

"Interesting."stated Mark as i watch occult score a goal.

It was finally the day of the game and the boys, minus Willy, were on the field warming up and i was standing next to the bench looking at my mini laptop with Willy, Silvia and Celia sitting on the bench next to me.

"I sure hope that they'll be alright out there." said Celia with a worried look on her face.

"Hey don't worry, everything will be alright." said Silvia reassuringly.

"Yea the boys will pull through with the win, you'll see." i said looking down at her smiling as she smiled back.

"YES!" shouted a voice next to me making me jump and let out a little yelp only to turn and see Chester there again. "The day we've waited for has finally arrived, the friendly game between Raimon and occult junior high."

"What the- where'd you come from?" i asked only to get ignored making me pout slightly.

"A big crowd has gathered to watch the Raimon eleven, the unlikely heroes who beat Royal in the last game. What kind of spunk are they gonna put into this game i wonder, we we'll just have to watch closely and find out won't we?" i then heard some footsteps coming our way and looked to see a bunch of creepy looking people walking towards the field.

"They must be occult junior high." i said getting a nod in return.

As the teams were lined up i could see the coach of occult talking to Axel and Kevin getting angry before being held back by Mark as their coach turn and shrugged saying something to them, not long after everyone was in there position and i turned off my mini laptop making sure my whistle was around my neck.

"Okay we're about to get started here." said chester. "And the Raimon eleven are at full strength for this, their debut game with the great Axel Blaze. Their forwards are facing off against occult captain Johan Tassman, number eleven Burt Wolf and number ten Troy Moon. that's great offensive power, so let's hope things go well today, it's time for the kick off."

"Let's start with a bang, let's go guys." i heard Mark yell and some of the guys cheer as the starting whistle was blown and Burt start to kick the ball down the field but was stopped short by Max but then by Timmy as he got around Max sending the ball to Troy who continued running down the field but was stopped by Jack but, again, not for long as Troy managed to run past him. Troy then kick the ball in the air and said phantom shoot as the one football then looked like five purple ones but that was easily stopped by Mark's god hand.

"Moons spectacular shot has been stopped by Mark Evans." said chester.

"You've really got your technique down Mark." i heard Nathan say to mark as the ball was thrown to him. Nathan than ran down the pitch a bit before passing the ball to Timmy, who was going to pass the ball to Axel but saw that he was boxed in, so instead he passed it to Kevin who ran down the pitch to Nathan Jones, the goalie.

"Dragon crash!" shouted Kevin doing his special move, scoring us the first goal.

"Dragonfly's amazing shot explodes into the net." shouted Chester.

"Alright! Way to go Kevin." i cheered seeing Mark and Kevin high five each other, before going back to their posts.

"Wow what an incredible shot."said Celia

"He's calling it dragon crash." said Silvia as they both held hands as Willy chuckled a little.

"Yes well obviously i have a brilliant knack for naming things." stated Willy.

"You came up with that name?" asked Silvia a little doubtful.

When the game started again Wolf was running with the ball down the field and was going to pass to their captain but Max intercepted the ball and started to run in the direction of their goal again, once again passing the ball the Kevin as Axel was still being boxed in. kevin then did his dragon crash scoring us our second goal. When the game started Wold kicked the ball lightly to Tassman but before they moved i heard their coach start to talk so i looked over at him.

"While i'm surprised to see that you have another striker in addition to Blaze." he said but then his fringe went from being on his the left side of his face to his right, as well as the fact that the marking on his face also change, from being a red rectangles under each eye it was now a 'x' mark over his face. "Don't think we're going to let you nothings get away with beating us, far from it, get ready cause we're coming for you."

'What the-?" i thought see no one else looking at the coach though when i looked back at the game i knew something was different.i knew i was right when i heard the coach start to chant something and five of the boys running side by side, when all of a sudden it looked like they were swapping places very quickly confusing the Raimon team. 'Something's not right here."

"Here they come, Timmy you take number nine, Max you take number eleven." Mark said but as they were about to do that they ended up stopping their own teammates, Timmy stopping Steve and Max stopping Sam. the occult boys easily passed the outer defender but Jim and Jack got in the way however it didn't look like that would help at Tassman rounded his arms and said 'Ghost lock' while the coach shouted the last part of his chant.

"Something really wrong." i said as i saw the boys just standing there not doing anything, neither was Mark when Tassman did the phantom shoot attack scoring occult a goal, it wasn't until after that they the guys moved again.

"What an amazing shot from Tassman, occult is back in the game at 2-1." said chester. Now it was time for Raimon to kick off, but before Axel could kick the ball to Kevin, Kevin just took the ball and started to head down the field to the occult goal however when he did his move the ball just flew right into the goalies hands, apparently it was call his 'warp space', as he explained that the moves does he kicked the ball upfield to Tassman.

"Occult is clearing the field and moving the ball forward and here comes Tassman, he got it, it's a counter attack." shouted chester. As all the Raimon players tried to get back to the goal to help Mark defend, however Tassman had put them under the 'Ghost lock' again, with the coach once again shouting a part of his chant, making it so that Tassman could easily run past the team and score another goal for occult.

'Ok the coach has to have something to do with what's going on otherwise he wouldn't continue to chant every time the ghost lock it used, but what?' i asked myself watching Kevin, with the ball, Axel, Timmy, Steve and Max all run down the field, only for Tassman to once again do the ghost lock, in turn having his coach chant again before scoring again. When i looked back at the coach i saw that he was moving his fringe back to the left side of his face, making the 'x' mark turn back into the two little rectangles.

"And that's occult third goal in a row, Raimon has squandered their lead in the worst way." said chester making me look at him annoyed.

"We know alright." i said before looking back at the field biting my right thumb nail. 'How are they doing this? Scientifically it should be only other logical explanation would be psychological, but how?' before i had more time to think on if the whistle signalling half time was blown and the guys came over to us.

"That's the end of the first half." said chester ignoring my earlier comment.

"Come on let's go to the club room we need to talk about some things." i said and started to walk that way with the rest of the team following behind me.

"What the heck happened to us back there?" asked Nathan.

"How could they just stop our feet from moving?" asked Steve.

"It's a curse, just like they say." said Jack in a slightly scared voice.

"Come on guys, what are you scared of? We've still got another half to play here." said Mark trying to encourage them.

"No, i'm too scared, i don't wanna play, i don't wanna play ever again." shouted Jack moving from side to side.

"Woah, calm down dude." said Sam grabbing one of his arms as Nathan grabbed the other saying.

"There's just no way it can be a curse."

"Oh no, then why couldn't we move our dang feet?" asked Jack stomping both Sam and Nathan.

"I don't know yet, but there's got to be some kind of trick behind it." said Mark trying to give an answer.

"Well my guess on the matter is that it's a psychological thing." i said gaining all their attentions.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Well there's no way they can scientifically stop you feet from moving without touching you, so that leaves psychologically, what are they doing on the field when setting up for their ghost lock while their coach is chanting?" i asked looking at them.

"When their coach is chanting?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, didn't you hear it? He's been chanting the whole time since they started to make a comeback." i said but before anyone could add to it we were called to go back to the field as the second half was about to start.

"Here come the second half kick off." shouted chester. Axel had the ball to start us off but instead of kicking to Kevin he kicked it backwards to Timmy. After awhile of talking passed it back to Steve who stupidly tried to pass it to Kevin but was blocked by one of the defender Jerry Fulton, who kicked it out of play. I looked at Steve disapprovingly as Timmy, Sam and Todd went up to him to ask why the hell he had shot at Kevin who was covered and not at Axell who was open. Sam was the one throwing the ball back into the game and he threw it to Timmy who looked at Kevin seeing him marked by Fulton again and passed it to Axel.

"What's wrong with you, pass it to Kevin." shouted Steve making my glare turn on him.

"But it's pointless, can't you see he's totally blocked in?" shouted Timmy back to him.

"And Axel hasn't even had a chance to shoot the ball yet." added Todd.

"You idiot." stated Steve.

'Looks like i'll need to have a few words with Steve when this game is over.' i thought to myself turning my gaze over to Axel. when i saw Kevin just take the ball from Axel. 'Kevin as well.' when Kevin shot the goalie used his warp space again and caught the ball easily. 'Why does he move his arms like that when setting up his warp space?' i was once again biting my thumb nail trying to figure out their tricks.

"Alright, hit them with the ghost lock again." i heard a voice say next to me and looked up to see the occult coach back in his creepy face and chanting once again making me look back at the field and pay close attention to the occult players this time not my own players.

'Let's see what i missed last time.' as i watched them closely i saw their arms moving around in a big circle, while still keeping an ear out on the coach's chanting. When i tried to take a small step back i found out that i couldn't move and looked down to see nothing there. 'So that's it, with our eye on docuse to their arm movements and their coaches chanting subconsciously there putting their two most used senses out of line so much so that their other senses don't know what to do and freezing up their body till they know what to do with themselves, it must also be what their doing with the warp space move though just needing to distract them to make their sense of balance weaker so they think that they're kicking the ball as hard as they can, clever, a double hypnosis. Let's see if they can figure it out.' i then started to do random maths in my head with my eyes closed eventually forgetting all i saw and heard so i could move again. As Tassman was making his way to Mark i saw that Mark was muttering something under his breath and as Tassman was about to shot Mark shouted.

"RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE BREAK." while clapping loudly with his hands once breaking the ghost lock.

"Yes, way to go mark." i shouted at him. However Tasman's shot was already heading for the goal and there's be no way for Mark to get there in time so i saw him punch the ball away with a orange glowing fist yelling 'fireball knuckle' the ball flew into the air but Mark easily caught it.

"Oh what a stop by Evans, he stopped the unstoppable phantom shoot." said chester.

"Didn't he stop one at the beginning of the game?" i asked myself under my , Jack and Nathan all ran up to Mark and where asking him something before looking at each other. 'I'm guessing they're asking how they can move again.' i was smiling big at this point knowing that they now know how to break the ghost hold. 'All that's left is the warp space, come on Axel i know you can figure it out.'

"And so that means-" Nathan was cut off by Willy.

"The chant subjected the team into some kinda double hypnosis and that's the truth behind the ghost lock."

"Doubly hypnosis?" asked Silvia.

"So is that the reason Mark yelled 'rumble, rumble break'?" asked Celia.

"Yep it was to snap his and the other hearing back into working action. The double hypnosis took it out of their hearing and sight the bodies two most powerful scenes, you take them slightly out of the equation the body for a short moment won't know what to do with itself." i answered Celia.

"So it was just a simple trick after all." asked Silvia.

"It was. Though a very clever one at that." i said looking at the occult coach to see him looking slightly panicky, before giving a quick crazy cackle.

"So looks like you figure out our little secret, well so what it's too late." he shouted at the Raimon team.

"It's not to late at all, this is the moment our come back starts." said Mark kicking the ball to Timmy. "Pass the ball forward."

"Yea but captain Kevin's shot is-" he said getting cut off.

"Just believe in him ok, do it. Their coach was right, we're still a weak team but if we don't combine our powers and work together we'll never get stronger and that's a fact. We defend." he said referring to himself, Jack, Nathan, Jim and Todd. "you guys act as the bridge between us." this time he was referring to Sam, Steve, Timmy and Max. "and they finish the job." lastly he is referring to Axel and Kevin. "And that's why the goal we scored are scored by all of us. Now let's go guys." as he said this Timmy started to run down the field passing the ball to Kevin who almost lost the ball to Fulton but had jumped with the ball and kept going.

"Don't look at his hands, it's just more hypnosis." i heard Axel yell to Kevin and i smile big at the fact that he figured it out. It makes you lose your sense of balance and makes you shot weaker."

"No way, that's what you were trying to find out?" asked Kevin."BLAXE" Kevin yelled doing his dragon crash, however it didn't go to the goal like everyone thought it would, instead it went up into the air where Axel met it doing his fire tornado and turning the blue dragon orange, the ball flew straight past the goalie scoring us a third goal, tying us with occult.

"Blazes shot has just thrown the occult goalie back into the net and with that Raimon has just evened the score again." shouts chester.

'I am getting tired of this guys shouting.' i thought looking at chester but the to the occult coach and smirking at his look of disbelief. 'That's right, my guys are better then your guys.' i though satisfied.

"That's impossible." he said.

"Dragon crash and-" started Todd.

"Woah fire tornado." added Sam.

"They just combined." said Timmy.

"Very nice, shooting in the air prevents the shooter from looking at the goalkeepers hands, and dragon crash and fire tornado combine to create a totally unbelievable unbeatable shot. I can't believe it, what excellent team work,i say we name this technique the dragon tornado." said Willy.

"He just made up another name." said Silvia. It wasn't long before they use the dragon tornado to score us another goal before the last whistle blew.

Wand that's it, the game is over." said Chester.4-3 Raimon claims victory against occult in a sensational game."i looked back over at the coach to see him fall to his hands and knees so i walk over to him.

"Hey that was a good game." i said holding out my hand to help him up, smiling when he looks up at me, taking my hand and standing up.

"Yeah you as well, though isn't the coach suppose to say that." he asked looking at winter sea to see him not even there.

"Normally yes, however he hasn't been here since the beginning and to be honest he's not really a good coach, he doesn't help with anything so.." i finished rubbing the back of my head laughing slightly.

"We won, i can't believe we really won." said Jack later on.

"Great job guys." Mark said putting a hand on each of Axel's and Kevin's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, both of you. Your dragon tornado has taught us all an important lesson, what we can't do by ourselves we do by combining our strengths. That's called synergy."

"That doesn't mean i'm gonna let you take my ace striker counter ok." Kevin said the Axel who just smirked.

"Ok guys this means we're heading to the soccer frontier." said Mark happily.

"YEAH!" all but Axel and I cheered.

"Hold it." i said before they could leave.

"What is it Luna?" asked Mark as i turned to Kevin who flinched away knowing what was to come.

"What was with you and stealing the ball?" i asked in a calm voice though making my eyes look dark.

"I know, i'm sorry. Back then i didn't think anything was wrong, i thought Axel was being silly with not taking the shots so i thought i had to do it." replied Kevin trying to defend himself.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you stole the ball from your own teammate!" i said full on glaring.

"I know, i'm sorry."

"I'm, once again, not the one you need to be apologizing to." i said nodding my head to Axel making Kevin sigh and turn to him.

"Look, i'm sorry, i didn't think anything too bad was going on and did what i wanted to do, not hearing you out, sorry."

"It's fine." Axel said nodding in forgiveness.

"Now that that's out of the way we can move on to the next problem and the main one from this game." i said turning to face the rest of the boys. "Steve Grim." i said glaring full force at him making the boys near him back away as he froze in place. "What the hell was wrong with you, when Kevin was going against the team at least he had a slight good reason to, you on the other hand, what you were doing was downright despicable. Calling them idiots for not shooting the ball to Kevin whereas if they would have it would have lost us the ball right away, Timmy did the right thing in passing it to Axel who was clear, so why the hell were you acting like that."

"W-well A-axel wasn't s-shooting so i thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong, if you had used your brain you would have known that he was trying to figure out occults tricks, didn't you see what was happening when Kevin was trying to shoot for a goal on his own after the first two."

"Of Course i did."

"Then why did you think his shots would work in the second half when they only worked in the beginning of the first half, when occult had no knowledge of his shot?"

"I-i don't know." said Steve hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

"R-right." he said and turned to the boys, mainly Timmy, Todd and Sam. "i'm really sorry guys i don't know what had come over me.

"It's alright." said Timmy.

"Yeah, don't worry about it man." said Sam.

"It's all good." said Todd as the other boys nodded.

"Good, now that that's done i'm going home." i said turning around. "It's been a long day and i am incredibly stressed, annoyed and tired, cya." i said leaving.

Well here ya go ^.^ i thought i'd upload two days in a row to try and make up for not publishing in almost two years. Again sorry about that.

Also ShadowStriker i'm glad you like the story, it make me really happy that someone reading my story likes it, it's always a worry for me that now one will like it.

I'll try and upload again as soon as i can so until then chao.


End file.
